ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The League of Heroes
Production This was originally a movie alone but when 50 series total was formed there needed to be more to it. The creator, Jack, would need help so he hired Live Action 88, PabloDePablo, Sci100, UEEF09, Rob Macaroni, Solo28, Tyranrex to help him write. This originally was to be on April 21st but was moved into early May. Series #Alternate Generator Rex Timeline #Stan 18 #Brian 10 #Ben 10; Ascalon Take Over #Ben Phantom #Remember Celestial? #Fallen Kingdom #Hean 10 #Ben 10: Powerful #Original Series Ben 10 #Ben 10: Aliens Unleashed #Ben 10 Reborn #Rise of the Heroes #Ben 10: The Nanite Infection #Epic Tyran #Mockingjay 10 #GT #TFC #User Trix #BT #BTUR #DT #JOU #BTSW #ZH #NTS #J10SO #JTOAGB #TT #AT #BTIA #ET #BTUFR #BTPF #BTHOAA #CAT #AATW #BTUP #ST #OT #BTTE #HT (Different) #PHDFG! #BTH #BTR #BTAHL #CS #XT #BTSA #ST (Different) #Ben 10: Omnifinity #Canon Timeline (UA Time Period) #Look For Your Mana #Hero-Time #The Freaks #Alternate Kurt 10 Universe Characters Original 10 *Rex ( Alternate Generator Rex Universe ) *Ben (UA) *Xander (LFYM) *Aggregor (AATW) *Pablo (PHDFG!) *Kantniss (MT) *Hean (HT) *Tool Kane (RC) *Ben (BTR) *Jack ( User Trix ) Other Members Coming Later On *Ship (ST) *Ben (BTSA) *Alien Z (XT) *Chaz (CS) *Ben 10K (BTAHL) *Ben (BTH) *Ben (HT) *Victor (BTTE) *Oliver (OT) *Sierra (ST) *Ben (BTUP) *Jack (CAAT) *Ben (BTHOAA) *Gwen (BTPF) *Mech (BTUFR) *Ben (BTIA) *Eamon (ET) *Cassie (AT) *Tommy (TT) *Joesph (JTGBAO) *Joesph (JTSO) *Noah (NTS) *Chemaxa (BTSW) *Zero (ZH) *Jackson (JOU) *Drake (DT) *Ben (BTUR) *Ben (BT) *Rocket (UT) *Garret (GT) *Solo (TFC) *Tyran (ET) *Ben (BTTNI) *David (TROH) *Ben (BTAU) *Ben (OS) *Ben (BTP) *Ben (BTATO) *Ben (BP) *Stan (SE) *Darius (FK) *Brian (BT) *Ben (BTO) *Drakath (Kurt 10) *Ignite (The Freaks) Villians Main Villians *The ALPHA ( Group of Villians) Other Villians *Dr. Cynister ( From Pablo: HyperDuoForce GO! ) *Zarmos ( From Hean 10 ) *The Pack ( From Alternate Generator Rex Timeline ) *Cia (Thr Freaks) Episodes Season 1 #The 10 (Jack And Sci) #The Captured (UEEF09) #Black Smoke (Solo) #A Hero's Rise (Toon) #Curse of the Phantom (Jack) #Battle of the Users ( Rob ) #Curse of the Ben Phantom (Toon) #One For All, and All For One ( Toon and Sci ) #The Army of The Bens (Sci) #Kenny.... Good or Bad? (Toon) #Aftershock ( Pablo ) #Getting Worse and Worse (UEEF09) #Albedo Avenges (Jack) #The Fall of Bellwood ( Sci ) #Bellwood Or Highwood (Jack) #Secrets Of A Throne (Jack) #The Secret of Kleiss Enterprises (Sci and Solo) #Death By A Hero (Jack) #It's a Hacked World (Tyran) #It's a Hyper World (Pablo) #1000 Ways To Destroy (Tyran and Sci) # The ALPHA Rising ( Part 1 ) (Jack, Solo, Toon) # The ALPHA Rising ( Part 2 ) (Solo, Tyran, Jack) # The ALPHA Rising ( Part 3 ) (Pablo, Rob, Jack) # The ALPHA Rising ( Part 4 ) (Toon, Jack, Sci) Season 2 #One Year Later (Sci) #It's a New Millienia (Toon and Solo) #Henchmen (Rob) #A Not So Epic Tyran (Tyran) #Ten Thousand More (Jack) #Rex, Rex and Jack (UEEF09 and Jack) #The Phantom Opera (Toon) #A Tragic Death (Jack, Solo) #To Be, Or To Bee (UEEF09) #Meowstar (Rob) #Duoforce Stop! (Pablo) #Eons Later Part 1 (Rob, Jack, Sci) #Eons Later Part 2 (Rob, Jack, Sci) #Stans Amnesia (UEEF09) #Keoffs Special Appearence (Toon, Sci) #A Descendant Of Albedo (Jack, Pablo) #Immortal Kombat (Tyran) #Die (UEEF09) #A Soft Velvet Ring (Solo) #Jacks Birthday! (Jack) #A Deathwish (Sci) #Heatwave (Solo) #To Fight For (Tyran) #Villian Trix (Toon, Jack) #The Big Bang (Jack, Toon, UEEF09, Tyran, Solo, Rob, Sci, Pablo) #The Chronian Army Attack (Rob) #No Heroes (Jack, Sci) #End of A Mutt Part 1 (Jack) #End of A Mutt || (Sci) #End of A Mutt ||| (Jack) Season 3 Unconfirmed Writers *Jack *Sci *Cartoon *Pablo *UEEF09 *Solo *Tyran Fan List If you like this series, please be a fan. A lot of work is going to be put into this series. * Category:Series Category:6jackb Category:UEEF09 Category:User:Sci100 Category:Hiatus Series Category:Cartoon44 Category:Solo28